Swish
Foxstep's dragonsona. Coding is from Free Formats, messed around with by Foxstep. Thanks to Eosea for the infobox picture! Please don't use her without permission. Hope you enjoy the page! Silver light She turned her face up to the starlit sky And on this night began to wonder why She knew that soon the day would come Appearance Eclipsewings could be seen as an ordinary NightWing in a typical crowd, polished black scales, violet eyes, purple-hued wings, star-speckled. And the truth is, she is. But she hopes there are a lot more interesting facts as to her appearance than a dragon may notice at first glance. It is true that she has rather shiny black scales, as would any dragon whose egg was hatched in the rainforest. Her horns are a pure white, fading into a very faint lavender, same for the rest of her spikes. Her eyes are quite remarkable if you've asked any dragon who has noticed carefully. They are, yes, unmistakably violet, but with a tint of caramel-brown swimming in the depths. They flare red when light is reflected upon them. Her eyes are also her favorite feature about herself. Speaking of favorites, her least favorite feature are the slightly saggy scales around her snout. She thinks they make her look old. The parts of herself that got her the name Eclipsewings, are her wings. They are black on the outside, with purple to dark purple gradients for the underscales. They're also peppered with white dots. Her wings are exceptionally dark purple, her scales are pitch-black, and her eyes are like fire in light, hence the name Eclipsewings. As for jewelry, her signature item is the locket she wears around her neck, with the pendant being an actual eclipse, surrounded by a crescent moon on each side, both tilted to surround the pendant. She usually wears white pearl earbobs and silver moonstone anklets and matching bracelets. It's not that she always wears these, just her most common - and favorite - style. As for her locket, it is quite difficult to catch her without it. Born to be An heir of beauty and serenity Into this world she entered quietly To her surprise she was the one Personality Where to start? Is INFP merely enough to understand her? Or researching Aquarians? There is a lot more to Eclipsewings than the common personality types. As many dragons will quickly understand about her is that she is most definitely introverted. You may see her wandering the halls of the University of Pyrrhia, with a scroll to her face. She adores fiction and aspires to write a few of her own scrolls one day. She isn't your typical conversation starter - more like, "if you don't talk first, we'll never talk at all" She's trying hard to outgrow this rock solid part of her social life. It dawned on her many years later, that she had an easy ticket to a social life that she had unknowingly pushed away. Now, she's going to work hard to be the dragon she never let herself be. However, she's not quite the loner she seems to be. She does have quite a few close friends she shows her energetic, bubbly side to. In fact, some might say she clings to them quite a bit, for the fear if they aren't there, she has no one else. She's trying to change this fact by reaching out to more people. This, as she can already see, might be hard because of her numerous failed social attempts which she has internally beat herself up about, so there is some work to do. Unlike herself in real life, her online personality is nowhere close to how she is on the internet. Eclipsewings doesn't stick with your typical social media sites (ArtMedia, FaceTalon, TalonChat, Claw-Message). She usually finds sites of dragonets around her age and shares her interests, and chats with them. She's usually on all caps or super extraverted and outgoing. Eclipsewings also posts some of her stories there, appreciating the constructive comments she usually gets. To her surprise she was the one, people actually liked her stories and the praise she gets (no matter how horrible her writing actually was) inspired her to consider actually try publishing. Eclipsewings could be described as quite a forgiving dragon. She's not one to hold grudges and doesn't always do well with those that do. To honestly hate someone, that person must've wronged her or someone she cares about multiple times to the point where forgiveness is out of the question. Eclipsewings tries to be a reasonable, outspoken dragon but she usually ends up causing more drama. Destiny was close behind her Phantom of borrowed life And the sea was a reminder Mirror of given light History Then one day The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey Traversed a winding road and came her way She found the love she hoped she would Relationships But she knew That she had promises to stay true to The dormant daughter of the silver moon Then all at once she understood Trivia Destiny was close behind her Phantom of borrowed life And the sea was a reminder Mirror of given light Gallery From the sky She watched the life She'd known she would leave behind Said goodbye And gave her people Life through her sacrifice